Jessie's Mimikyu
Mimikyu (spelled Mimikkyu in Japanese) is formerly one of Jessie's and Team Rocket's main Pokémon, and is a major antagonist in the Alola Region arc in the Pokémon anime. It is currently voiced by Billy Bob Thompson in the few moments that it "talks". Appearance Mimikyu has a rag over itself so that it can hide its true appearance. The reason for this other than hiding its actual appearance is also to show its hatred and wrathfulness against all things related to Pikachu. Similarly to the actual Pikachu, it has red/orange cheeks painted on the cloth, a black mouth that looks slightly distorted, two black eyes, and two ears. Nothing is confirmed about how it looks behind the cloth other than that it apparently can cause people to die, or at the very least cause a terrifying traumatic nightmare experience after looking at it in its true form as seen with Meowth, and that it has a black claw and tail that it uses in battle. Personality Jessie's Mimikyu is a lot different than what the video games present. They mention that Mimikyu is a tragic sad creature that pretends to be a Pikachu only because it wants to be as popular as Pikachu in the games. Considering the fact that if someone looks under the rag, the person dies. Jessie's Mimikyu is very different; it is extremely destructive, ruthless, and vicious. Whenever it sees a Pikachu, he will instantly attack it, and while the Pikachu are its main enemies, it won't hesitate to attack others too, as it once attacked Lana's Popplio during a Pancake race contest for no apparent reason, and once attempted to murder Meowth. For the same reason as almost only attacking Pikachu, it will not occasionally follow Jessie's orders because it doesn't care. It spends a lot of time outside his Poké Ball despite it being a luxury one and does what he likes and even though it has a relationship with its trainer, it will often ignore his trainer's orders. According to Meowth and Wobbuffet, who understand Pokémon speech, Mimikyu is very intimidating, dangerous and cruel when talking, and they were both extremely disturbed by the words it used and apparently didn't even want to mention what he said. It loves scaring Meowth because of the fact that Meowth is deeply scared of him. One can easily indicate that Mimikyu feels angered whenever Bewear carries him and Team Rocket away, due to him being either close to defeating Pikachu, or not even touching him at all. History First meeting with Team Rocket Mimikyu was encountered by Team Rocket in the Alola Region in the third episode of the Sun and Moon arc "Loading the Dex!". At first, Jessie and James think that Mimikyu is an actual Pikachu, and this amazes them and encourages them to catch it. Jessie later notices that it isn't actually a Pikachu, nevertheless she still wants it, and after realizing that Mimikyu dresses up like Pikachu because of its hatred of it, Jessie decides to catch it. Mimikyu doesn't want to be caught and the only thing it wants is death to all Pikachus, and after Team Rocket confronts Ash and Pikachu, Mimikyu attacks Pikachu without a second thought and dominates it. He defeats all of Ash's Pokémon, and this amazes Team Rocket even more and makes them even more encouraged to catch it. Jessie tries using multiple Poke-Balls to catch it, but to no avail. She then snags James's limited edition Luxury Ball and successfully catches Mimikyu with it. Since then, Mimikyu has been Jessie's main battling Pokemon in Alola. ''A Team-on-Team Tussle! In this episode, Jessie and James are fighting against an Alolan Raticate in order to obtain the Darkinium Z, and while every Pokémon is failing at defeating the Raticate, Mimikyu is the challenge hard even for it to defeat, The Totem Raticate manages to slap Mimikyu away with its tail and it is about to defeat Team Rocket, when Mimikyu comes out of nowhere and attacks Raticate, which made Team Rocket win. ''Mimikyu Unmasked! In this episode, Mimikyu is less dominant in battle, and Team Rocket is once again out seeking to get Pikachu. It doesn't take much time before Kiawe uses his Turtonator and Firium Z, and it quickly tears the whole Team Rocket team apart and separates the Pokémon from Jessie and James, dragging Mimikyu rag away, which forces him to take a malasada bag on himself instead. Jessie went to buy another rag for him after it. Later in the episode, even though having a growing relationship with Jessie, it still denied her order on attacking Ash's Lycanroc, and attacked Pikachu instead. Trivia *Unlike all of Jessie's Pokémon, Mimikyu is truly evil and villainous as it is willing to kill Pikachu for its own intent, having a dark personality and frightening Meowth to death (not counting Wobbuffet who acts more of a recurring antagonist). *Mimikyu holds the record of being the smallest Pokémon villain at a mere height of 0'08" (0.02 m) tall and a weight of 1.5 lbs (0.7 kg). *Ever since the episode "The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!", It can be reasonably considered that Mimikyu has a hatred for Bewear, as she took Mimikyu and Team Rocket away right before it could defeat Pikachu. **In "A Battle Hand-Off!" Mimikyu prevents this from happening again by staring at Bewear, making her wait. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Contradictory Category:One-Man Army Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Barbarian Category:Obsessed Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Traitor Category:Undead Category:Paranormal Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Unseen Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Protective Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Game Changer Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Con Artists Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mutilators Category:Paranoid Category:Psychics Category:Thief Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Stalkers Category:Vandals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Saboteurs Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed